harmony_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is the timeline for the events of ''Harmony Strike. 22nd Century 2125 *'July 7th': In the Treaty of Delhi, discrimination and hating between and humans and ponies is completely criminalized due to World War IV, and also, because of the Kazan-Taipei Pact and their anti-pony/human supremacist/racist/ungodly actions. Soon, ponies are domesticated not only as pets, but also as their fairy godparents (like the fairies from ''The Fairly OddParents), no matter the age, sex, nationality, etc. They're much better than any other pets known to man (for their even more sophisticated, human-like behavior, their magic and their sapience). *'July 8th': Princess Celestia and Princess Luna writes a rulebook called The Celestial Sisters' Pony Guide in Contact With Humans for ponies on Earth who were being kept by humans. 2135 *'July 7th': The 10th Anniversary of the Treaty of Delhi (the Decade of Peaceful Co-Existence Celebration) celebrates the nearly-total abolishment of schisms between humans and ponies by the United Nations with fancy ceremonies, parties and parades, including various celebrations. *'July 9th': As a 10th anniversary gift for humans, Equestria permits human populace to immigrate to the Pony World. 2145 *'June 7th': On the 20th anniversary of the Treaty of Delhi, a mysterious meteorite fell down in the Chatham Islands, an archipelago that's off the coast of New Zealand. 2147 *'November 1st': Two years and several months after the Chatham Islands Investigation, it was discovered that the mysterious alliance between the Children of the Stars and the Shroob Empire calling "Pact of Totalism," which is plotting the destruction of ponies and humans, including other races, is using Africa, Italy, Mexico and the Chatham Islands as a frontline base. *'November 2nd-December 3rd': The United Nations Security Council gave some of the finest peacekeepers to investigate Italy, Namibia, Mexico and the Chatham Islands. *'December 25th': Queen Mary III of England issues prayers to the Commonwealth of Nations, including many nations of Earth and the Pony World and their colonies in the Solar System, to be safe during World War VI during a Christmas message. Two hours after this, she committed suicide by hanging. *'December 30th': A royal funeral for Queen Mary III of England was held in London. 2148 *'January 2nd': High-class ponies from all Equestria and most mares and foals (including some lucky stallions) are being used to ride on evacuation buses as procedure to prepare for the Shroob Invasion of Equestria. *'October 17th': Pony and human scientists, researchers and mages complete their research about the Nazca lines. 2150 *'September 14th': During the Battle of Everfree Forest, Pinkie Pie (as a rock trooper similar to that from "A Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1") began to restore her old personality (including her usual coat and her usual mane from most of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series, where she's brighter in coat and has a puffy mane) while fighting the Shroobs. *'September 19th': Pinkie Pie resigns from being a rock trooper and becomes a lieutenant to the Solar Alliance and the Equestrian Armed Forces. *'December 8th': A speech was addressed by Lt. Pinkie Pie on her service as a main commander of the Party Regiment against the Shroob-occupied Ukraine, thus starting Operation Celebratory Feast. Category:Lore